Sorry JJ I'll Be Back
by Smart Kira
Summary: After hearing of Thomas Gibson/ Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner's firing I came up with this so tell me what you think. So let those reviews come in and tell me what you guys think.


Sorry JJ I'll Be Back

"Aaron I am home!" JJ shouted as she and Henry walked through the door of her home that she shared with her live in boyfriend Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack. As JJ closed the door to her home; paying no head to Henry who ran upstairs to his room hoping to see Jack playing one of his video games on his new Xbox he got for Christmas. JJ thought it was weird that she didn't see Aaron for the whole day as well as the rest of the team; and they all hoped that everything was alright. Out of the seven of them Spencer Reid, Tara Lewis, Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Penelope Garcia all knew that JJ was the most worried of them all. The team also noticed that Cruz was trying to avoid them of any eye contact whatsoever. That only peaked the team's curiosity even further and they were going to find out what happened to their leader; especially JJ. Mateo Cruz could feel the unwavering gaze of the team on him; he was avoiding them for a very special reason how was he suppose to tell them that their Unit Chief would never be returning. It would break everyone's heart especially JJ's since she was romantically involved with their Unit Chief. That's why Mateo Cruz couldn't bear to see the anguished looks on their faces; he couldn't bear to see the look on JJ's face since he was the one besides the team closest to her.

Noticing how quiet her house sounded JJ knew something wasn't right. What happened to the baby of the family Michael Hotchner he wasn't crying alarmed JJ ran up the steps in inhuman speed; she was nothing but a blur as she ran down to the nursery. Once JJ got to the nursery she was pleasantly surprised to find Aaron's former sister in law Jessica Brooks taking care of Michael Hotchner. Jessica Brooks was completely unaware that someone was standing behind her; she was currently watching Michael Hotchner sleep in his crib. She jumped when a voice behind her said "Jessica what are you doing here?" Turning around Jessica Brooks came face to face with JJ; and once again JJ asked "What are you doing here? Isn't Aaron home yet?"

Jessica Brooks really didn't know how to answer JJ because she knew how close her former brother in law was to her they were boyfriend and girlfriend and they were very much in love. To make it short and sweet Jessica Brooks really didn't know how to tell the person in front of her who she considered like a sister that her boyfriend may never come back. Thinking quickly on her feet Jessica said "Oh he said something about getting something at the store and he should be back shortly JJ." JJ accepted Jessica's response as legitimate and allowed her to leave; but not before thanking her for taking care of Michael. Once Jessica left JJ continued to check the rest of the house for Jack and Aaron but found no trace of evidence of them couldn't be found; it's like they didn't even live here. After not being able to find any trace of Jack or Aaron Hotchner anywhere in her house.

The last place JJ thought to look was hers and Aaron's bedroom and with whatever will she had left hoped that this was some kind of joke and Aaron would be in the room propped up against the headboard with some pillows. Upon entering the room JJ saw no sign of her live in boyfriend Aaron Hotchner; but in the middle of the bed JJ saw a note in an envelope addressed to her along with a little black box. Sitting on the edge of the bed JJ tore open the note and read the following:

Dear JJ no my dearest JJ,

You'll always be in my heart and Jack's as well. We both love you so much and Henry included Jack says he will miss his other half his other brother. But we need some time alone to reconnect after all that has happened after our last case. I have already handed in my resignation into Cruz JJ there was nothing you could or say to change my mind. What's done is done but JJ don't think this means that I don't love you anymore or any less; and the same goes for Henry. So Jack and I send you and Henry our sincerest apologies we will return to you. But until then JJ I want you to have this little gift hope you like it.

Love,

Aaron and Jack Hotchner

XOXOXOX

P.S. Give Henry his good night kisses for me

After JJ read the note she was in tears then the sudden realization hit her Aaron and Jack may never come back. The note also made sense in the fact that the reason why Aaron wasn't at work this morning was because he had resigned without telling the rest of the team. Mateo Cruz knew but never told the team because he was afraid of what their reactions would be. Still crying softly JJ reached for Aaron's gift opening up the small black box; she gasped as she saw a ring nestled in its confines. Then the realization hit JJ like a ton of bricks Aaron was planning on proposing to her; but JJ wasn't sure when Aaron wanted to propose to her was it before or after their last case. But that didn't matter to JJ because as she slipped the engagement ring on to her ring finger; because once Jack and Aaron returned Aaron would see that she said yes. "Mommy mommy!" JJ heard Henry shout drying some of her tears quickly and composed herself. As Henry ran into the room and shouted "Jack's not in my room mommy where could he be?"; Henry noticed his mother was crying and he also noticed a ring on his mother's hand. "Mommy why are you crying and what's that on your finger?" Henry asked. Chuckling to herself JJ told her son everything he wanted to know from Jack and Aaron's sudden disappearance to Aaron about to propose to her.


End file.
